If I Were to Die in 8 Months
by niki839037
Summary: It was just a normal day. How could it have ended like this? How could things have gotten this bad? I had Cancer. And I was planned to die in 8 months. A good day suddenly turns into a bad one. Main characters are NOT the pairing. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey guys! This is my new, work-in-progress, story! I hope you enjoy it. It's a very...different type of story. I already have everything planned out but, who knows? It may change! It depends on your reviews and votes! I am going to making this story and DREAM my priorities for awhile so I'm sorry fans of my other stories! I'm going to be putting them on hold! I have been working on them though! And btw guys, PLEASE REVIEW! I need you to review so I can improve! I also need more viewers so I can GET more reviews, etc.! This entire story has been based off a few songs. Each chapter will be a different song it was based off of! I urge you to listen to at least some of the songs if you have not yet heard them. This chapter, I focused on what Riku was feeling later on and decided on this song, which I happened to be listening to while writing this, So in Love With Two By: listen to it~! Anyways, let us begin-_**

**_Song: So in Love With Two By Mikaila_**

**_Chapter: 1_**

**_Pairings mentioned in this chapter (past, present, and possible pairings): Sora/Lexaeus, Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora, Riku/Roxas  
_**

_**Chapter 1**_

It started out as just a normal day. How could it have ended like this? How could things have gotten this bad and out-of-hand? How was it possible? I had Cancer. And I was planned to die in 8 months. A good day suddenly turns into a bad one. Can anything possibly get worse?

I opened my eyes and looked around. The light shining through my window gave me hope that, today, would be a good day. I sat up and placed my legs off the bed. I had to get up. Today, I was supposed to hang out with Axel, Riku, and Sora at 6. We were going to go to the clock tower and eat sea-salt ice cream and watch the sun set! My favorite! Axel said he had something important to tell me there...But before I get to do that, I have a doctors appointment. Apparently, my mom thinks I'm getting sick because I've been eating less and getting paler. I think it's just a phase, even my brother, Sora, thought so. I stood from my bed and walked to my dresser. I picked out a red tee and some black skinny jeans. I then, after pulling those on, (which was not too easy with the jeans!), I slipped on my neon green converse and a brown hoodie and headed downstairs. Apparently, It was later then I originally thought. Mom rushed past me and said we had to leave in 5 minutes. I shrugged and got a strawberry pop-tart. After I was half-way finished eating it, Mom rushed towards me and proceeded in tugging me towards the car. As soon as I was belted in, Mom took off like a lightning bolt, scaring the shit out of me. Mom's driving always scared me. It wasn't pleasant. It was like riding on a motorcycle with a 4-year-old driving. Yes, it's that bad. Since I was still tired from just getting up, I decided to take a nap on the window. It'll be at least 20 minutes till we get to the hospital, plus, I'm _really_ tired.

Mom violently shook me awake and tugged me into the establishment. I hated hospitals. If it weren't for the beautiful day today, I would be all depressed. At least I'm being partially positive. Mom ran up to the desk, signed me in, and I was into the office in the blink of an eye. We were apparently, late. Too bad. I yawned. Tired. Maybe it's because this it _so_ _**boring!**_ Soon the doctor was back with my test results and I wasn't too happy with the outcome.

"Roxas. I'm sorry to say this but, you have Cancer." At these words, every fiber of my being shattered. It felt like I was gonna die any moment. I'm not tired anymore. "You have 8 months to live." That's what finally broke me. I broke down. Tears streamed, hair fell, and screams arose. I was soon taken out by my Mom. When we finally got in the car, that's when one question arose, _"What about Axel?" _

As I got out of the car, a daze upon me, I walked up the steps to our apartment. I unlocked the door, stepped in, and walked slowly to my room. I couldn't think and I could hardly breathe. _What about Axel? What will happen to Axel? How will he react? _That's all that filled my mind. I liked him. I liked him _**a lot**_. I think I was in love with him. He was what helped me get through everyday. Axel. The first one to make me smile since the...incident. Axel. My first love. What will he think about all this? There's no way to predict _his _reaction! Sora and Riku were easy to guess. Sora would either get mad then cry, or cry then get mad. Riku would just be in shock and then get a little pissy. Axel, is a totally different story. How he would react is...is...there's no boundaries! And one of the most important questions at the moment, _How was I going to tell them? _Maybe...I'll just have to wing it once I get to the clock tower. Yeah, that's it. Right now though, I'm so tired from all this shit. I'll just take a little nap till about an hour till I'm supposed to hang out with everyone. I set my alarm for 5 and then got into my seemingly more comfortable bed and just, _slept._

I opened my eyes to an insistent beeping and someone laying on top of me. I opened my eyes wider and began to hit the person who dared to defy my slumber. (A/N: LOL. Just HAD to put that! XD) That is, until I saw a speck of red on that head. That's when I glomped the person.

"Omf! Jeeze, Roxas. Excited much?" Axel asked with a wide smile, telling that he was kidding around. I smiled back and then laughed, hugging him tighter. I love him so much. Thinking that made my heart ache a bit. "Roxas, c'mon. Your brother's standing outside the door with Riku waiting for us. We gotta move." Axel said, laughing. At this, I shot up and brushed my hair and exited my room with Axel. Like he said, Sora was standing there in dark blue skinny jeans and a blue-green spray painted shirt. It was the one him and Riku got with both their names on it. I was going to miss that shirt. I started to tear up but pushed it back so no one would notice. Apparently Sora did. He asked the dreaded question with his eyes, _"Something happened at the doctor didn't it?" _He looked like he was about to cry when I nodded. He whispered something to Riku and pulled me away into his room and shut the door. Axel tried to say something but Riku must've stopped him. Sora closed the door and sat us both on his bed. He looked into my eyes.

"It's bad isn't it?" He much more stated then asked. I looked down, my vision blurry. I nodded as the tears began to fall. He instantly was hugging me, crying. "Tell me, Roxas. Please." He sobbed. Twin telepathy I suppose. He knows how I'm feeling right now.

"I-I...I'm...I have...Cancer." I sobbed out. "And...I-I...Have...8 months to live." I choked out. He looked me in the eyes and cried. Down right cried. He hasn't ever cried this much except when he and Lexaeus broke up after having taken his virginity back when we lived in Traverse Town. Someone knocked on the door. I was still to shocked Sora didn't get mad to answer for a second.

"Y-Yeah?" I chocked out, trying as hard as I could to sound normal. Riku's voice sounded.

"Axel and me discussed it and we'll do this another time. He left. But can I come in?" He asked in a pleading voice. He must've heard Sora. I looked at Sora, who had fallen asleep.

"Sure." I replied, slightly at ease. Me and Riku had been friends since he and Sora started dating 3 years ago. He makes me feel comfortable and not pressured. Sora makes me feel at ease as well so this is why I approved of the going out. Riku opened the door slowly and his eyes widened when he saw the dried tears on my face and the slightly wet still tears on Sora's. He rushed over and lifted him carefully from my arms and sat down on the bed beside me, setting Sora in his lap.

"So. You gonna tell me what you two talked about?" He asked. He didn't demand he never forced people to do something. I looked down at my lap. I took a deep breath and began.

"I'm sure Sora told you mom was getting worried about me and planned a doctor's appointment." I looked at him and he nodded. "Well...all is apparently not as well as me and Sora thought." I stopped for a moment, trying not to start to cry again. "I have Cancer. And I have 8 months to live. I don't know what to do." I said, completely stumped. I chanced a glance at Riku. He was gaping, in shock probably. Then his face turned to anger and he punched the wall, making a hole. He looked at me apologetically then.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to male a hole on your wall-" I cut him off.

"Not my wall. Sora's." He looked worried then. Oh, I would be too. Sora has extreme OCD. He has to have everything in order and clean before he does anything else. Mom likes how he cleans up the house everyday so she doesn't medicate him. Hence, if something he had perfect is messed up, he'll one, cry. Or two, yell and have a fit for about an hour. Riku's only seen what happens when he cries. Hopefully, that's the only Sora OCD mode he'll ever see. It's a sorry sight. I laughed a little at his expression. He looked scared. "Don't worry. He won't kill you. Use the excuse that you were worried about me and he'll forget it and go on a rant." I stated. He smiled and thanked me, but, his smile quickly faded.

"But, what are you gonna do Roxas? What about Sora? What about...Axel?" Riku asked, his voice laced purely with worry and tears that had not been shed. I was in shock. How did he know I cared about Axel? Well, possibly the obviousness of the entire situation. Ugh.

"I have no clue what I'm going to do. I don't know if I should let things flow or just prepare for death. Right now it's..." I glanced at the calendar Sora had up. "It's March. So, 8 months from now would be..." I racked my mind. It's the 3rd month of the year...3 plus 8 equals...11. So, November. "It would be November. I'm going to die in November." I stated, pleased I could figure this out at this time. Riku looked sad.

"What day in November?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Not sure. But, I have a lot of time. I don't know what I'm going to do and when I'm going to do it, all I know is I'm going to live life with out a care at the moment. I have a limited time left, might as well spend it happy instead of sad and depressed, yeah?" I asked for reassurance. Riku nodded and smiled.

"Whatever ya want, Rox. But...are we gonna tell Axel?" He asked, clearly confused on that fact.

"I...I-I don't know. Maybe. It depends how things play out. I love him...but if I decide to tell him...I don't know how I will." I answered, a little deflated with the whole idea. Riku smiled a rare a sad smile and hugged me.

"It'll be okay. And it's not _necessarily _set in stone that you'll die exactly in 8 months, right?" He asked. I nodded, taking what he said into consideration. "And Roxas, me and Sora have been trying to get you and Axel together for awhile now." Riku stated in a completely calm manner. I gaped. What. The. _**HELL?**_

"But, why?" I asked, completely exasperated. They could have at least _told_ me! He smirked.

"You two should have gotten together awhile back!" He chuckled a bit before continuing. "Do you _know_ how much sexual tension is visible between you two?" He asked, amused. I glared. But, is it true? Do me and Axel have sexual tension between us? _Visible_ sexual tension at that? Ugh.

"Alright then. Whatever. I don't care. Anyways, since you and Sora have apparently "_Been trying to get me and Axel together for awhile now," _You _must_ have _some_ type of plan you can concoct to get us together and for me to tell him I have Cancer." I stated, slightly annoyed still that they didn't tell me they knew I liked Axel. Riku suddenly turned serious.

"We know Axel likes you already. That's why we planned the clock tower thing today. He was _supposed_ to tell you once we got up there and me and Sora made a scene and had to leave. It took us _months_ to even _convince_ him to tell you." He informed me. I nodded, taking in this new information. "So, all we have to do, is follow up with the clock tower scheme another day, and sha-bam, we got you a boyfriend. You just have to say it back and then tell him about your Cancer. Shouldn't be too hard, could it?" He asked, completely unfazed by my maniac laughing. This is perfect! I'll have him before he can even _think_! He won't even be able to _breathe_ after he confesses! I looked at Riku, gave him a satisfied look, and then, smiled.

"Riku, you really are a great guy. I am so glad Sora has you. When I'm gone..." I trailed off. I smiled sadly. "He'll be able to get over me easily. He'll have you. That's all he needs." I said, smiling gently at him. His face suddenly turned grim. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me close, glaring.

"Don't you ever say that, Roxas." He said, his tone icy. I was shocked. "You should know, Sora will never get over it, when you..._die._" He choked out the last word. "I will never be able to mend the part of him that dies when you do. You mean more to him then you know, Roxas. You mean that much to me and even _more_ then that to Axel." He said, his eyes getting watery. "You mean so much, you don't even know, Roxas." He finished. He looked down at Sora, one shiny tear falling onto Sora's face. None else fell. "You need to realize that, Roxas. And I'll feel bad for you if you don't figure it out in your last 8 months." He then got close and pecked me on the lips, leaving me speechless. He smiled. "I love you, Roxas. And you have your friends who love you as well." He said. That's the point when I glared at him.

"What friends?" I asked, pissed off. He gaped. "I have no one except you, Axel, and Sora. I hate mom and dad died 2 years ago, Riku. Get your facts straight before you go saying I'm loved. At least you have family, and more that 1 friend. You don't count as my friend. You _have_ to put up with me because you're dating my brother. I don't know if you love me or not." I said, poison just dripping from my voice, but then, it cracked. I started to sob uncontrollably. Riku reached out a hand to me but I slapped it away. I got up, and ran to my room, slamming and locking my door. I ran and flopped down on my bed, sobbing into my pillow. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Riku. I...I'm so sorry._

*Riku's POV*

"He's gone, you can open your eyes now, Sora." I said, worry in my voice as I rubbed my face. Sora's eyes popped open and tears ran down his face. I wiped them away, nodding.

"I-I didn't know he had no one...I didn't know he hated mom..." Sora choked out. I nodded and pulled him in for a hug. "I didn't know he felt that way. I didn't know!" Sora started sobbing over and over. I honestly felt bad for Sora. If I didn't know my brother had no one and felt he didn't belong and was an annoyance, I'd be crying too. I wonder how Axel took hearing all of this.

"C'mon, Axel. He's out of Sora's room. I'll help you into the window if you need help." I said, standing up to help Axel into Sora's room if he needed it.

"I-I got it." He said, his voice cracked, hurt. I looked out the window and extended my hand down anyway, knowing Axel'd need it. Axel reluctantly took my hand and I quickly and carefully lifted him through the window and into Sora's room. Sora was still sobbing on the bed while I sat Axel down on the sleeping bag Sora always had set up because all his friends knew to just come over to his window at night to talk and sleep over if they needed to. Axel looked down at his hands, then clenched them and lifted them to his chest, letting a few tears fall from his eyes. Axel never cried unless it was about Roxas. Before Sora and Roxas moved here, Axel was just an outcast. He never talked, never laughed, nothing. Demyx, which happened to be Sora and Roxas's cousin who moved here about 6 months before the twins, became Axel's first friend. He talked with Demyx, but that's pretty much all. Around 2 months before the twins arrived, I decided to talk to him. Like Axel, I was kind of an outcast. I only talked to my friend Kairi, who was one of the popular kids so I couldn't talk to her during school or when she was with her 'friends'. Personally, I hated them, but whatever made her happy. Then, when Roxas and Sora arrived, Sora quickly became friends with more than half the school. Roxas was the complete opposite. He only talked to Demyx and Sora since they were family. Demyx, soon getting fed up with Roxas's emo-ness, introduced him to Axel. Axel instantly fell in love with him, Roxas taking a liking to Axel as well. We don't know when Roxas fell in love with Axel, we just know he is now. But all that happened 3 years and about 4 months ago. They arrived sometime in November. So, Axel finding out his love and best friend is most likely going to die in 8 months and that he was also in love with him, was probably too much. He must be overwhelmed. I put and hand on his shoulder, and just _hugged_ him. I felt for him, I did. I just wished he didn't fall in love with Roxas. You see, there's 2 reasons for this. This is my big secret. When the twins, Roxas's and Sora, first moved here...I fell in love with Roxas, not Sora. I actually still am in love with Roxas. But, I love Sora as well, just not as a boyfriend. I want to still be near Roxas, so I went out with Sora, like I am now. It hurts to see Roxas doesn't love me like that and that one of my friends shares the same love as me, but I always pull through. Anyways, the second reason I wish Axel wasn't in love with Roxas is because, Axel's my friend. I hate it when he gets hurt. So, now, while he's crying, I'm hurting on the inside because I know he's hurt. Why couldn't Axel have fallen for Sora and Roxas fallen for me? Everyone would be perfectly content then. But, it's probably not going to happen. It didn't before, it's not going to now. I sighed. This is too much. I looked up at the clock and was shocked to see what time it was. Right now, It was a little after midnight. My eyes widened. Wow. Me and Roxas's talk must have lasted longer than I thought. I whispered to Axel to go to sleep, he nodded and got comfortable inside the sleeping bag, then got up and walked towards the bed. At some point Sora must've fallen asleep while crying. I smiled a little and tucked him in. Not like a boyfriend would, but like a brother would. After I was done with that, I cleaned up around Sora's room and after admiring my handiwork for a moment I walked towards the door, turned off the light, and left the room, closing the door silently behind me. I walked to Roxas's door and knocked, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he'd answer. I knew he wouldn't. After waiting 5 minutes for a reply of some sort I sighed, defeated, and sat down, leaning my back against the door. I sleep here till morning. When Roxas decides to emerge, if he emerges, I'll be woken up and will try and talk to him again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**A/N: Yeah, Yeah. I know. I haven't updated in awhile. At least, not on this story. I'd like to give a special thanks to RoxyPoxy, alex2011, and txtinglover98 for encouraging me to write more! Really! But, anyways. For the most part this chapter will be in Roxas POV as well as Sora's POV, though there will be a mix with their parents and Axel as well. I'm not sure where I'm going to take this story. I need ideas! So, anyways, review, enjoy, and I might just update sooner! ;)**

**A/N 2: Another one of my stories that is very unhealthy from my lack of food I've been giving it...Well, at least it's being fed and worked on now! Again, sorry for the shortness, I was trying to get it done so I could work on my others! Thanks, enjoy!**

*Roxas POV*

I opened my eyes slowly to the sun rising through the practically clear curtains on my window. I flung my legs over the side of the bed and dragged a hand through my hair. Ugh.

I soon stood and padded over to my bathroom, quickly getting into the shower and washing my body almost painfully. I can still feel...doesn't that mean I'm still alive? Doesn't that mean I'm not dying? _No._ My mind whispered. _It only means you're okay right now._ Ugh. Thanks, mind.

As I scrubbed anywhere and everywhere, I couldn't help but think that, even though this is one of the most unimportant things in life, I would miss taking showers everyday. I'd miss walking to school with Sora, Riku, and Kairi, even though they annoyed me so much. I'd miss seeing my mother everyday, despite how she treats me. I'd miss..._everything. _

Before I knew it, tears were running down my face. I brought my hands up to my eyes and just sobbed. My sobs began to range from very quiet, to so loud people in the hallway could hear it. But, at the moment, I just didn't care.

I soon heard footsteps outside my door and I decided that maybe it was time I got out of the shower. I quickly washed my hair and stepped out. I looked at the clock on the wall to find out that one, it was six in the morning, and two, I'd been in there for like an hour. And do you know what that means? I was up at five in the morning.

Ah, whatever. As I exited my bathroom, into my room, I heard the lock on my door being picked. With this new discovery, I grabbed the clothes I had set out on my bed, opened my window, and ran back into the bathroom, double locking the door.

I sighed, quickly and quietly getting dressed. Soon, I heard the door to my room open, signaling that _someone_ was in the room next to me. I put my ear to the bathroom door and listened quietly.

"_Shit." _Spoke the voice of the person in my room. I couldn't identify who it was. _"He got away." _Wow. They must be looking for me. I shrugged to myself. Whatever.

I soon heard the door to my room closed and be relocked before I got out of the bathroom and sat down on my bed. I sighed. Now what? I obviously can't leave my room because there's someone out there looking for me...hmmm...laptop!

I grabbed my school computer from off the floor and got on a game website. I quickly went to my favorite game, Rotate and Roll, and started a new game. Damn, I loved this game. I've beaten it over 50 times and just can't get enough of it.

After about an hour of playing, I finally got bored. God, why is it so boring in my room? I mean, seriously. I can't even turn on the television in here for fear the person looking for me will hear it.

I sighed. I flopped back down on my bed, quietly. I'm seriously considering just walking down to the kitchen, despite someone looking for me. Just for something to do. You know what? Fuck it.

I stood up and walked towards my door, unlocking it again and walking into the hallway. I looked to the right to see Riku, sleeping on the floor. I sighed, shook my head and went down the stairs and into the kitchen, not really caring if I was being watched or not. I mean, I have eight months to live anyways, right? Why would it matter if I die if I'm gonna die soon anyways? I sighed.

Despite the truthfulness in my statement, I even have to admit that thought was a little too depressing.

I went to the refrigerator and opened it, searching for something interesting. I soon found my secret stash of vanilla pudding, Sora usually eats it all if I don't hide it, and grabbed a whole pack before sitting down on the couch.

I turned on the t.v. and set to eating my pudding. I sighed in slight relaxation before there was a hand, covering my mouth with a wet cloth. I breathed in the toxins attached to it and soon, everything went black.

_I looked around, scared. Everything was black...all black. Nothing of color, not even myself. I was gray, I lacked all color. There was an emptiness...it welled up inside me as I tried to walk on. I felt...heartless. The only solid feeling I was able to sense was anger...anger and despair. _

_The sudden urge to duck filled my being. Listening to my senses, I jumped to the ground, laying flat. As if something knew I'd do that, a knife suddenly shot out from the blackness behind me, hitting something in front of where I was standing before jumping out of the way. _

_My eyes widened in fear. I was shivering. I was scared...so scared. I was looking around frantically, searching for something, anything, ANYTHING! A light, A person, it didn't matter! Just something!_

_As if whatever's out there heard my plea's, a small light, in front of me...slowly growing bigger and bigger until..._

...I opened my eyes. I slowly lifted my head and looked around blearily. I discovered I was in-

*Sora's POV*

I slowly opened my eyes looking to my left, finding Axel asleep on my sleeping bag. I looked around, searching for a certain silver haired man before coming to the decision he wasn't in the room. I sighed and slowly stood up, noticing I was in the clothes I wore yesterday. I'll remember to thank Riku for changing my clothes for me. Ah, sarcasm.

I opened my door and walked into the hallway, looking around. Roxas was probably still in his room...

As I walked down the hall, I saw Riku, asleep near Roxas's door. He was laying sideways on the floor. I sighed and shook my head. He can be such an idiot sometimes.

When I reached the stairs, walking down them slowly, the thoughts of how me and Riku got together plagued me. I...I didn't really love him. I sighed. It hurts me to think like this but...I don't love him.

You see, my mother made me go out with Riku, I have no clue as to why. Yeah, I like him like a brother, you know? But I know he doesn't care for me like that anyways. He loves someone else. Just like me. Heh. Funny how these things turn out, huh?

As I reach the bottom of the stairs, I see some of Roxas's "secret stash" of pudding sitting out on the couch. He would never leave his pudding out for me to see...where is Roxas anyways? I rushed back up the stairs and jiggled the knob on his door quietly. Locked. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a safety pin, successfully picking his lock and opening the door.

I looked around and came to the conclusion his was not in his room. As I walked deeper in, I looked to my right and saw his personal bathroom. Not stopping to think about it, I opened the door and stepped inside. All I could tell from his bathroom was that he got a shower earlier. Nothing important.

Sighing, I walked back outside his room and closed the door. He wasn't there... I then started to look all over the house for some sign of my brother, but he just didn't seem to be here. So, Roxas is gone with no clue to his whereabouts, and his special pudding is sitting out. Something _**is**_ going on. I'm just not sure what. But you can guarantee I _**will**_ find out.

*Riku's POV*

When I woke up, I groaned out in pain. My neck and back hurt sooooo bad. But why? I opened my eyes and realized I was lying on the floor outside Roxas's room. Hah. He didn't come out. When I reached for the knob to help myself get up, I was bittersweetly surprised that it was unlocked. Meaning, when I grabbed it, rather than staying in place, it turned, causing me to fall flat on my face. _Ow...fuck.. _I glanced around before standing slowly and entering the open room. It seemed pretty normal, besides the lack of a blond haired midget.

After I had checked all spaces of the room, I sighed and walked back out into the hallway. Where could he be


End file.
